


Family Album

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, LL2, Miss them, Reunited and It Feels So Good, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Potent memories and new beginnings. {Liz/Lucky}
Relationships: Lucky Spencer/Elizabeth Webber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic like 10 years ago lol But I thought I'd share it now anyway! Sometimes I really miss this couple,

**Prologue**  
  
Elizabeth sat in the window seat of her home bundled up in her favorite blue sweater, staring out at the snowy wonderland before her. It was days like this that made her remember …  
  
She heard a noise behind her. “Mommy,” a little voice came up behind her. “What are you doing?”  
  
Elizabeth turned to look at her five-year-old son. A smile lit up her face. “Cameron, baby, I thought you were watching TV.”  
  
“I was, but I got bored," he said. “Look what I found.” He held out a large black picture album. “Can we look at the pictures together?”  
  
“Sure,” Elizabeth replied. She left her seat by the window and went over to the table. She pulled out a chair for Cameron then sat beside him. She watched as he carefully opened the book and turned to the first page. “Who is that?”  
  
“That’s me when I was a little girl,” Elizabeth said, looking at the picture of the adorable little child she once was. In the picture, Elizabeth was wearing a pink Easter dress and was holding a basket filled with all kinds of sugary goodies.   
  
“You were pretty cute when you were a kid, mom,” said Cameron.  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Yeah, and you’re pretty- _pretty_ now.”   
  
Elizabeth smiled. “That’s nice of you to say, sweetie.” She reached out and ruffled his dark brown hair.   
  
“It’s true, mommy.” Cameron turned the page of the album. There was another picture of Elizabeth. She was a little older in this one - maybe six or seven years old. Standing beside her in the picture was a beautiful blonde girl of about 9 years of age. “Who’s that with you?” Cameron asked.   
  
“My sister Sarah,” she replied. Her voice caught in her throat. If Cameron noticed, he didn’t say anything. He just kept studying the picture with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
“She’s pretty, too,” Cameron said.   
  
“Isn’t she, though?”   
  
“Tell me about her.”  
  
“Okay …”  
  
And with that Elizabeth began telling her son the story of his aunt Sarah, and a winter’s day much like this one four years ago …


	2. It's Not a Date... Is It?

** Chapter One: It's Not a Date... Is It? **  
  
_**4 years earlier …** _  
  
Elizabeth had just finished changing Cameron when the doorbell rang. She wondered who it could be. She wasn’t expecting anyone.  
  
Picking up Cameron, she carried him into the living room and balanced him on her hip as she opened the door. Her face broke out into a smile when she locked eyes with the handsome dark-haired man standing on the porch.  
  
“Hey, Liz.”  
  
“Lucky, hello. What are you doing here?”  
  
“I just thought I would drop by and see you and my favorite little guy.” Lucky reached out and tousled Cameron’s dark hair. “Can I come in?”  
  
“Of course. But I’ll warn you the place is a mess. Cameron’s crawling everywhere and getting into everything.” She stepped back to let him in.  
  
Lucky closed the door behind him. “It’s no too bad,” Lucky said. “But I’ve got a great idea. Why don’t you go upstairs and throw on something warm while I pick up around here?”  
  
Liz smiled. “And why would I want to do that?”  
  
“Because I’m taking you out. You and Cameron. So you’d better put a warm jacket on him too.”  
  
“Lucky, I have to work tonight and I’m not –“ Elizabeth started to say but Lucky held up a hand.  
  
“I know you’re really busy, but how long has it been since you’ve gone out and had a good time?”  
  
“Well, that’s not the point –“  
  
 _“How long,_ Elizabeth?”  
  
“Awhile,” she admitted.  
  
“So go upstairs and get ready. I promise I’ll have you home before you turn into a pumpkin.”  
  
Elizabeth chuckled. “Okay, but where are we going?”  
  
“It’s a surprise.”  
  
“C’mon, tell me.”  
  
“Don’t ruin the surprise.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll be right down.”  
  
Liz carried Cameron up the stairs. “I wonder what he’s planning,” she said to the baby. The smile on her face was evident in her voice.   
  
She went into Cameron’s room and dressed him in a thick, wool-lined jacket. Then she laid him in his crib while she went down the hall to her room. She opened the closet door and found a sweater and a pair of jeans. She quickly changed and then went over to her vanity. “Oh my …” She said upon seeing herself in the mirror. “I can’t believe Lucky saw me looking like this.”  
  
Her hair was frizzed and disheveled. Her lipstick was half-chewed off and she looked pale. _Oh who cares,_ she thought. _Lucky has certainly seen me looking worse than this. And it’s not like this is a date …_  
  
 _**Was it?** _  
  
_No, no it’s not a date,_ Elizabeth told herself, but yet she still took great care fixing her hair and squeezing her cheeks until they appeared rosy and pink.   
  
Liz gave herself one last glance in the mirror. “Satisfactory,” she said. She went into Cameron’s room and gently picked him up. She carried him downstairs.  
  
“Wow, Lucky, the place looks great,” Liz said, surveying the living room. The room had been completely transformed. Gone were the piles of toys, blankets, bottles and diapers. Her papers were stacked neatly on her desk and there was even a flower in the vase on her mantel. God only knew where it came from.  
  
“Impressed?”   
  
“Very.”   
  
“Ready to go?” Lucky asked. “I’ll grab the stroller while you put Cam in his car seat.”   
  
Elizabeth got Cameron situated and they headed towards the door. “Oh, wait, Lucky, we need the diaper bag. It’s on the table.”  
  
“I’ll get it,” Lucky said and grabbed the bag off the table.  
  
They went outside and headed down the path to the car. Elizabeth remembered something. “Oh, Lucky, can you turn out the lights?”  
  
“Be right back.” Lucky trotted up the steps.   
  
“Oh, and don’t forget my keys! They’re on the counter in the kitchen!” She called after him.  
  
He waved over his shoulder. He went into the house while Liz waited. He was back in less than a minute. “That was fast,” Liz observed.  
  
“Satisfied?” Lucky asked in mock exasperation.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. “Yeah.”  
  
Once they had buckled Cameron into his car seat, they climbed in the front seat. Lucky started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.   
  
“So now are you going to tell me where you’re taking us?” Liz asked.  
  
“Not a chance.”  
  
 _“Lucky!”_


	3. My Grownup Christmas List

** Chapter Two: My Grownup Christmas List **  
  
They drove through the streets chatting companionably. Finally, Lucky pulled to a stop in front of the park entrance. Liz could hear music and children’s laughter somewhere close by.   
  
“What's going on? Is the circus in town?” Liz asked.  
  
Lucky climbed out of the car and went around to the back door. “You’re close.” He lifted Cameron out of his car seat while Liz opened the stroller. Lucky’s hand brushed Liz’s as he lowered Cameron down into the seat. She felt a tingle go up her arm and travel down her spine. It was a decidedly pleasant feeling and one Liz hadn’t enjoyed in a very long time.  
  
“Are you okay, Liz?” asked Lucky, staring at her.  
  
“Oh yeah … why do you ask?”  
  
“You just had this far away look on your face.”  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing,” Liz assured him, but she wasn’t convinced herself that it was nothing. Her heart was doing a tango in her chest. She tried to shake off the feeling as they walked inside the park gates.   
  
When they passed the gate, Liz was shocked to see a whole parade of children and their parents wandering from place to place. A sign hung from the gazebo that read, _“Welcome to the Winter Carnival.”_ There was a band playing Christmas Carols on a make-shift stage and a skinny Santa Claus was passing out candy canes to the children. There were booths selling hot cocoa, apple cider, and churros. There was a carousel spinning round and round to the tune of _“Good King Wenceslas.”_  
  
“Oh my gosh, Lucky! I had no idea this was happening here.”  
  
“Don’t you ever read the newspaper?” Lucky asked. He didn’t want for her to answer. “No, of course not. You are too busy.” There was understanding in his voice. “Liz, you need to squeeze in some time for fun once in awhile.”  
  
“I suppose so.”  
  
Lucky bent down to get face-to-face with Cameron. “What do you want to do, little man?” He leaned close to Cameron’s mouth. “Speak up, I can’t hear you … Oh you want to ride the carousel with me?” He smiled. “Hey, mommy, can I take Cameron on the carousel?”  
  
“Okay, but be really careful with him.”  
  
“I will,” Lucky promised and steered the stroller over to a booth to buy tickets for the ride.  
  
Liz went up to one of the booths and bought some hot chocolate and a churro. “Thank you,” she said to the woman. “Merry Christmas.”  
  
“Merry Christmas to you, too.”  
  
Liz stepped aside and took a sip of her cocoa. Hot, very hot, but pleasing to the tongue.   
  
She followed a group of excited children over to the carousel. She watched as Lucky sat on a horse as he held Cameron protectively in front of him. The music began and the carousel started turning. Cameron was laughing and smiling as Liz had never seen him do before. Every time they went by, Lucky would wave Cameron’s little hand.  
  
Elizabeth was happy and at peace. It was a feeling that had been foreign to her for so long, what with the divorce from Ric Lansing and finding out that her baby’s father was dead. Now she was actually looking forward to the future - raising her son and meeting new and interesting people because of her job. It was moments like these that made it all worthwhile. And she had Lucky to thank for that.   
  
Lucky was a great guy. Not only was he incredibly good-looking, but he was amazingly sweet and supportive. He was her best friend. There was once upon a time she had loved him so much; he was her first love. And she would be lying if she said she didn’t entertain thoughts of getting back together with him …  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts. The carousel stopped turning and Lucky came over with Cameron. “It looks like he was having a great time,” Liz said.   
  
“He wasn’t the only one.” Lucky smiled and squeezed the baby lightly. “What do you want to do next?” He asked.   
  
Lucky carried Cameron around while Liz pushed his stroller. They went from booth to booth looking at ornaments and sampling holiday treats. At one point, Liz fed him a piece of a cinnamon roll. They smiled at each other and laughed. Lucky bought her a charm bracelet with little snowflakes on it. Cameron was giggling and smiling happily. It seemed so right - Cameron in Lucky’s arms; spending time with Lucky; laughing and teasing …  
  
They came to a stop in front of the gazebo where Santa Claus was sitting with little kids on his lap. “What do you say, Liz? Do you think we have time for one more thing?”  
  
Liz checked her watch. “Sure.”  
  
Lucky took her hand and led her up onto the platform where Santa was sitting. “Oh no, Lucky, you’re not getting me up there!”  
  
“Oh yes I am!” Lucky said. He handed her Cameron and helped her sit down on Santa’s bony lap. _Oh god,_ thought Liz. _This is embarrassing._  
  
“Well, pretty lady, what can I get you for Christmas?” asked Santa with a gleam in his eye.   
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“What’s that you say?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“No, tell me.”   
  
“Alright, um, you can give my son a wonderful Christmas. It’s his first one.”  
  
Santa patted Cameron on the head. “Such a cute little fellow. But that doesn’t answer my question.”  
  
“What question?”  
  
“What _you_ want for Christmas!”  
  
“Oh … well, I could use a new pair of nursing shoes and a-“  
  
“How about that young man right there?” Santa pointed at Lucky, who was pretending to look nonchalant.   
  
“Oh no,” Liz said. “We’re just friends.”  
  
“Uh huh,” said Santa.  
  
“No, really.”  
  
Santa turned to face Lucky. “How about this? Do you think, young lady, you would you be a good Christmas present for this young man?”  
  
Liz’s face burned. _God, what Lucky must be thinking!_  
  
“The question is, Santa, whether or not I would be a good Christmas present for her,” replied Lucky. He smiled at Liz.  
  
“What do you think, little lady?” asked Santa.   
  
“Uh … thanks, but I …. We’re just … I have to get to work,” Liz said. She jumped off Santa’s lap and walked down the steps.   
  
She knew it was silly but she felt like she was having one of those nightmares where she showed up to work completely naked and everyone stared at her. She felt like her heart was hanging on her sleeve.  
  
Liz put Cameron into his stroller and wheeled him away. Lucky trotted after her.  
  
“Liz, are you mad?” Lucky asked.  
  
She didn’t answer him but kept hurrying along the path out of the park.   
  
“Liz …” Lucky reached for her arm but she pulled away and kept walking briskly. They reached the curb. It was quieter here. There were no people around.  
  
“Liz, if I embarrassed you, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Let’s just go,” Elizabeth said.  
  
“No, Elizabeth, I want to talk to you …”  
  
“Lucky, just leave it alone …”  
  
“When he asked you if you wanted me for a Christmas present … well, did you?”  
  
“Want you for a gift?”  
  
“No, did you want me period?” He reached out and touched her hand. “Because I do want you.”  
  
Liz looked up at him. “What did you say?”  
  
“I said, I wanted you. I’ve always wanted you. But pretending to be your husband at Emily and Nikolas's wedding rehearsal … it just felt right. Like old times.”  
  
“It’s not like old times. Things have changed. I have a baby and responsibilities. You have your job … We aren’t kids anymore.”  
  
“No, we’re not, but I want a chance to be with you, Liz. I want to romance you and make up for all the crap I put you through. If that’s even possible.”  
  
Elizabeth’s eyes welled. “I don’t know, Lucky ….”  
  
“Just tell me if you want me, too. If not then I’ll leave this issue alone and never mention it again.”  
  
Liz didn’t reply at first. Then she looked into Lucky’s soft green eyes. She saw her whole future reflected in them. “Lucky, I do want you.”  
  
Lucky pulled her into his arms and their lips brushed. The kiss was soft and sweet but soon deepened and became more passionate. Liz loved the feel of his lips on her hers. It was just like old times, but even better …  
  
 _WAAAAH!_  
  
Cameron’s cries brought them to attention and they pulled apart.   
  
“I think this boy is hungry,” Lucky smirked.  
  
“I’ll give him his bottle.”  
  
Lucky put Cameron in his car seat while Liz climbed in the front seat. Lucky buckled the baby in and got in the car. He turned his face to Liz’s and they shared another soft kiss.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Lucky pulled the car up in front of Elizabeth’s house. “Hey, didn’t we turn the lights off?" He asked.  
  
“We did.”  
  
“So why are they on?”   
  
“I don’t know.” A chill traveled down Elizabeth’s spine. “Do you think someone broke in?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out. Stay in here, and if I don’t come back in three minutes, drive away and get help.”  
  
Elizabeth didn’t like the idea of him going in alone but before she could stop him, he was already out of the car and heading up the steps.


	4. A Surprise Visitor

**Chapter Three: A Surprise Visitor**  
  
Lucky walked down the steps and approached Liz, who was now sitting in the driver’s seat praying that Lucky was okay and that she wouldn’t have to drive away and leave him. She had her head on the steering wheel and was counting the seconds as they ticked slowly by. Lucky knocked on her window. She jumped and then sighed in relief when she saw his handsome face staring back at her. She rolled down the window.  
  
“Is everything all right?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah, come on in. You have a visitor.”  
  
Liz climbed out of the car while Lucky brought Cameron out in his car seat. The baby had fallen asleep. “Who is it?”  
  
Lucky faced her. “Sarah.”  
  
“Sarah - as in my sister, Sarah?” Liz felt an unpleasant shiver travel done her spine. She didn’t need him to answer. She knew it was none other than Sarah Webber.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I wonder what she wants.”  
  
“She said she wanted to visit you.”  
  
Liz followed Lucky up the path to the front door. Why, oh why, did Sarah have to show her face now when Elizabeth was having such a great night? She had just reaffirmed her feelings for Lucky – everything was going perfectly - and here was the woman who had betrayed her _with_ Lucky.  
  
Elizabeth followed Lucky inside and shut the door behind her. Sarah was sitting on the couch, but stood when they entered. “Elizabeth,” she said. Sarah walked over to Liz. “Can I give you a hug?”  
  
“Sure,” Liz replied. Sarah pulled her sister into a tight embrace. Sarah held her for a few moments while Liz looked over her shoulder at Lucky. Lucky wished he could do something to ease the tension in the room, but he felt helpless.  
  
Sarah pulled away from Elizabeth. “Liz, you are looking good,” she said. She bent down to look at the sleeping baby. “And this must be Cameron. He’s gorgeous, Liz. He has your nose.”  
  
Sarah walked back to the couch and sat down. She patted the seat beside her. “Sit down, Liz,” she said.  
  
Liz thought it odd that her sister was asking her to sit down in her own home, as if it were Sarah’s place and Liz was the visitor. Without commenting though, Liz moved to the couch and sat down. The tension in the room was so thick you could slice it with a meat cleaver.  
  
“So what are you doing in town, Sarah?” Elizabeth asked. She studied her sister while she waited for an answer. Sarah was thinner and paler than the last time Elizabeth had seen her. She was still pretty, though - very pretty.  
  
“Oh, I just missed my family and thought I’d come home for the holidays,” Sarah replied. “Plus, I really want to get to know my nephew.”  
  
“Where are you staying?”  
  
“With Grandma.”  
  
Sarah looked at Lucky. “How are you doing, Lucky?”  
  
“Good, Sarah, thanks for asking.”  
  
Sarah stood. “Well, I should be going. I feel pretty tired after a long flight.”  
  
Liz walked her to the door. “I hope we can get together sometime soon, Elizabeth,” Sarah said. “I’d like it if you could bring Cameron.”  
  
“Okay,” Liz replied quietly. They bussed each other on the cheek and Sarah walked down the path. Liz watched her for a moment and then closed the door. “I’d better get ready for work,” she said to Lucky. She was pretty shaken up but tried not to let on.  
  
“Liz, can we talk?” Lucky asked.  
  
“Later. I really do have to get ready for work.”  
  
“Who’s watching the baby tonight?”  
  
“A girl named Jessica. She’s seventeen. She’s the daughter of one of the nurse’s at the hospital.”  
  
“I have an idea. Why don’t you call Jessica and tell her not to come? I’ll watch Cameron tonight.”  
  
“No, Lucky, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”  
  
“You didn’t, I volunteered.”  
  
“Well … are you sure you wouldn’t mind?” Liz felt more comfortable with the idea of Lucky watching Cameron than a seventeen year old girl, even though Jessica had proven herself to be very responsible.  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
Liz nodded. “Okay, I’ll just go up and change and then I’ll tell you where everything is.” She climbed the stairs, Lucky staring after her.  
  
Liz quickly changed into her scrubs and fixed her hair. Then she called Jessica and cancelled. She went downstairs. Lucky was holding Cameron. The baby was asleep on his broad shoulder.  
  
Liz smiled. “The diapers and baby wipes are right there.” She pointed to her desk. “He has bottles in the refrigerator. All you have to do is heat them for thirty seconds. Then be sure to test it on your wrist before you give it to him to make sure it’s not too hot. He usually sleeps through the night but if he wakes up …”  
  
“Liz, _relax,”_ said Lucky. “I have a little sister, remember? Once upon a time she was in diapers and drinking from bottles too. I promise not to do anything to Cameron that I wouldn’t do to Lulu. Except if he wakes up, I might tickle him.”  
  
“Okay, that’s fine. Are you sure you’ll be okay? Because it’s not too late to call Jessica …”  
  
“We’ll be fine.”  
  
Elizabeth pulled on her jacket. “I have a short shift tonight so I should be home by three. If you need anything just call me. I have my pager on. You can eat anything in the house …”  
  
“Okay, okay. You’d better get going or you’re going to be late.”  
  
Liz nodded. She picked up her purse. She gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek. Then she gave Lucky a quick peck on the lips. Lucky walked her to the door. “See you later,” said Liz and closed the door behind her. She went down the steps and got in her car.  
  
***  
  
Liz was making rounds with Steven later that night. “So you said Sarah’s back in town,” Steven said as they left Mrs. Wallace’s room and headed down the corridor. “How do you feel about that?”  
  
Elizabeth didn’t answer right away. “I’m not sure.”  
  
“Well, that’s understandable. It’s probably confusing for you.”  
  
“Yeah, it is. I mean, we didn’t exactly part on good terms the last time. She slept with Lucky. I’m not sure I can forgive her for that.”  
  
“I don’t blame you. That would be hard.”  
  
“It’s especially hard because … Lucky and I have decided to make a go of things again.”  
  
Steven stopped walking and turned to face her. “Are you saying that you and Lucky are back together?”  
  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
  
“That’s great.”  
  
“Yeah, except with Sarah back in town … maybe his feelings will change.”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
“I _hope_ not.”  
  
“I am sure everything will be fine. I don’t think our sister returned to town to cause trouble.”  
  
“I hope you’re right.”  
  
“Aren’t I always right?” Steven teased.  
  
Liz smiled. “Usually.”  
  
Steven put his arm around her. “It’s my break time. Let’s go down stairs and get some of that vending machine coffee that you seem to like so much.”  
  
“Yum. My favorite.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Elizabeth returned home a little after three-thirty. She found Lucky asleep on the couch with Cameron tucked in the crook of his arm. They looked so adorable. Liz picked up Cameron and carried him upstairs to his crib. She gently laid him in it and covered him with blankets. Then she went downstairs. She pulled a blanket over Lucky’s still body and curled up beside him on the couch.


	5. All Over Again

**Chapter Four: All Over Again**  
  
Lucky awoke the next morning to find Elizabeth sleeping beside him. Her breathing was even and calm. He liked the sound of it. Even with her hair mussed, and her makeup off, she was so damned beautiful. He had to admit to himself that he had never stopped caring about her.  
  
He tried to extract himself gently from her embrace, but she was roused from sleep. She looked up at him with sleepy blue eyes. “What time is it?”  
  
“Unfortunately, it's time for me to go," he said, regretfully. “I have to work in an hour and need to go home and get cleaned up.”  
  
“Okay,” Elizabeth said. She sat up and followed him to the door.  
  
“Can I have a goodbye kiss?” He asked.  
  
“Are you sure you want to kiss me? I probably have morning breath.” She breathed into her hand.  
  
Lucky put his hand under her chin and pulled her lips up to his. They shared a long, sensual kiss. “Don’t worry; your breath is fine,” he assured her.  
  
“Hmm …” She smiled.  
  
“Do you want to get together at Kelly’s for lunch?” He asked. “I have an hour long break at two.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll be there.”  
  
They shared one last, longing kiss and Lucky left.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Lucky arrived at Kelly’s ten minutes early. While he waited for Elizabeth, he glanced through the menu. He already knew what he wanted, but it gave him something to do. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “Elizabeth, you’re he –“ He turned and the words died on his lips.  
  
“I guess you were expecting my sister,” Sarah said.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Can I sit down for a minute?” Sarah asked. “I’m feeling a little light-headed.”  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
Lucky studied her face. “You look pale. You’re not getting enough sun.”  
  
Sarah smiled. “Well, in case you haven’t noticed, Lucky, its not exactly a great day for the beach. It’s snowing.”  
  
“I noticed.” Lucky didn’t know what else to say. It was uncomfortable being around the woman he had cheated on Elizabeth with. He knew Elizabeth was still hurting over that, and he wanted to make it up to her, somehow, someway.  
  
“Lucky, you are looking good, yourself,” Sarah said. “You could use a hair cut, though.”  
  
“You’re probably right.”  
  
Elizabeth was outside wheeling the baby stroller along the patio. She looked through the window and saw her sister and Lucky sitting at the same table. _Don’t overreact, Elizabeth,_ she told herself. _They’re just talking._ She took a deep breath and pulled open the door.  
  
She pushed the baby stroller inside and the door closed behind her. Lucky and Sarah looked up to see Elizabeth. “Elizabeth!” They both said.  
  
“Hi,” Elizabeth greeted them with trepidation. Lucky helped Elizabeth with the diaper bag and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down.  
  
“I should go,” said Sarah. “I just stopped in to pick up some lunch for Grams and me.” Sarah hurried away from the table. She picked up her lunch at the counter and then left Kelly’s.  
  
“Is there something on your mind, Elizabeth?” Lucky asked.  
  
“No. Well, kind of. She looks so pale. Did she mention if she wasn’t feeling well?”  
  
“She didn’t say.”  
  
Elizabeth nodded. “Sorry I'm late.”  
  
“It’s no problem. What are you hungry for?” Lucky asked, then held up a hand. “No, wait; let me guess … Chili and cornbread with honey butter?”  
  
“You remembered,” Liz said, approvingly.  
  
“Yes.” Lucky looked over at the baby. He was sleeping, his head lolling to the left. “He gets bigger and bigger every time I see him.”  
  
“You just saw him last night.”  
  
“I know, and he’s a lot bigger since then.”  
  
Elizabeth smiled. Mike came over and took their orders. Then he left them alone to talk.  
  
“So how was work?” Liz asked.  
  
“Too long... No, it was okay.”  
  
“Working on any interesting cases?”  
  
“Actually, yes. There is an old man who is pressing charges against his son for stealing his prosthetic leg.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I kid you not.”  
  
“What’s the world coming to when you can’t sleep without your leg getting stolen?” Elizabeth asked. They both broke out in peals of laughter.  
  
They talk animatedly until their lunch arrived. They talked intermittently while they ate and then ordered a slice of cheesecake to share. Cameron woke up crying and Elizabeth fed him a bottle.  
  
“He is sure hungry,” Lucky said, watching as the baby drank from his bottle enthusiastically. “He’s really chugging that.”  
  
“Yes, he is,” Elizabeth smiled. She was having a great time. This is the way things were always meant to be. She was falling in love with Lucky all over again.


End file.
